Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Summer Sun Setback
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Summer Sun Setback is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony film created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek take advantage of Grogar's absence to sneak into Canterlot and collect information on the use of the bell they recovered in "Frenemies." When Bowser hears about this he sends his Legion of Doom to follow them to see why they're heading to Canterlot for. At the same time, Twilight Sparkle begins to plan the Summer Sun Celebration, intending to make it special for Princesses Celestia and Luna since it will be the last one before their retirement. She delegates tasks to Spike, Discord, and her friends, while the three villains sabotage the preparations in order to buy time so they can break into the Canterlot Archives and steal a book on the bell. After Twilight's friends fail to solve the problems on their own, she takes charge and coordinates their efforts to get back on schedule. The Celebration goes off without any trouble, and Twilight renames it "The Festival of the Two Sisters" in the princesses' honor. Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek return to Grogar's lair with the stolen book, but realize that they have little time to master the bell for their own ends. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will guest star in this film. * Transcript * ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Summer Sun Setback (Transcript)'' Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Magical Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films